Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet stackable device and an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
A sheet stackable device, such as a sheet feeder cassette, having a sheet tray, on which sheets may be stacked, and an edge guide, which may be movable with respect to the sheet tray, is known. In this sheet stackable device, the edge guide may have an upright part to restrict a position of the sheets stacked on the sheet tray. The sheet tray may have a guide rail that guides the edge guide to move along a bottom of the sheet tray. The edge guide may have a handle, which may be pressed toward the upright part by a user. When the handle is pressed toward the upright part, the handle may rotate about a shaft extending vertically, and the edge guide may be unlocked from the guide rail.
When the handle is pressed to move the restrictive part along the bottom of the sheet tray, a rotation moment produced in the edge guide may affect the edge guide to incline with respect to the guide rail, and movability or operability of the restrictive part may be lowered.